Truth and Consequences
by InFabula
Summary: The Marauders, the Prank and Snape's revenge. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Black Thoughts

TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES by InFabula

Disclaimer: JK owns these wonderful characters: I just borrowed them for a bit.

Chapter One: Black Thoughts

"Detention!"

Remus jumped as the door to the Gryffindor Common Room was flung open and slammed shut. Outside, he could imagine the Fat Lady bouncing out of her portrait. The noise scattered the first years gathered near the window and the sight of Sirius, face like a thundercloud, with Peter twittering in his wake, was enough to disperse the few remaining Gryffindors and leave the room empty apart from the three Marauders.

Looking up from the armchair in which he was curled, Remus gave a wry smile. "You certainly know how to make an entrance, Padfoot."

"Detention!" Sirius repeated with disgust. "That snake, Snape-" Sirius broke off, picked up a heavy book from a pile on the table beside Remus and hurled it against the wall.

This January, tensions between the Marauders and Snape had been running at an all-time high with curses flying through the air on a daily basis. Sighing, Remus stood up and reclaimed the book. "Snape's responsible for landing you in detention?" he hazarded.

There was a loud snort from Sirius accompanied by an angry low muttering in which "Not me!" could be clearly heard. Remus turned to Peter for explanation. "What happened?"

Peter cleared his throat. "It was most unfortunate-"

"Unfortunate!" Sirius roared.

"We were crossing the quad-" Peter tried again.

"He planned it!" Sirius was beside himself. "He knew- ow! What was that for?" Remus had punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Let Peter do the talking!"

From Peter's account, interspersed with a few more explosive interruptions from Sirius, Remus gathered that Snape had made a point of confronting the three of them.

"He started to talk about Mudbloods in the school - well, you know how that gets Prongs going. He hexed him-"

"Fully justified!"

"It was a Rhinopolis Curse - you know, to make your nose grow bigger-"

"As if that's possible with Snivellus!"

"And Snape stepped to one side and Professor Flitwick was right behind him-"

"Which he knew, of course!"

"Flitwick got it full in the face and he gave James double detention!" Peter finished in a breathless rush.

"Poor old Prongs," Remus remarked. "Still, detention from Flitwick won't be too harsh-"

"But it's tonight! Tonight!" Anguish and anger battled for supremacy on Sirius's face.

Understanding dawned. "Well, it'll just mean I'm a lonely werewolf," Remus said lightly.

"All month we've been looking forward – Snape! He just knew--! If I could get my hands--!" Incoherent rage seized him once more until he caught sight of Remus's raised eyebrows. He acknowledged the mild reproof at his lack of self-control and with difficulty bit back on the fury inside him. He sat down heavily in an armchair and sighed. "I'm sorry, Moony, it's just it won't be the same without James."

Remus nodded slowly. "I'll miss him…I'll miss all of you."

"Exactly," Sirius agreed, then looked sharply at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Without Prongs there, it will be too dangerous for you and Peter to accompany me." He held up a hand to ward off Sirius's objections. "It would be the same if it were you in detention, Padfoot. Just accept this is one month where the Marauders won't be roaming abroad."

"You're joking!" The anger rose in Sirius again.

"But, Moony," Peter ventured, "could't we-?"

"No," Remus said firmly. "I'm not taking any chances where the wolf is concerned. Goodness knows, we take enough risks when James is with us. Without him there...well, it's not up for discussion."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest further and Remus said quickly: "I mean it, Padfoot. Promise me, both of you, you'll stay out of the Willow tonight."

"All right," Peter agreed reluctantly, glancing at Sirius who sat glaring at Remus.

"Padfoot?" Unblinking, he met Sirius's angry gaze. "Will you give me your word--"

"As a Black?" Sirius's eyes flashed. "As an honourable, pureblood Black?"

"I was going to say "as a Gryffindor"," Remus said evenly.

Licking his lips, Peter looked from one to the other as the silence grew unbearable, then:

"Very well!" The words ripped out of Sirius.

The light from the dying sun washed over the Hogwarts corridors as Remus walked towards the hospital wing, going over the conversation with his friends in his head. After he had extracted the promise, Sirius had barely said two words to him. He knew he was right to insist that he be by himself for the change but that had not made it any easier for him to say no to Sirius: Sirius liked having his own way.

He sighed. No doubt, over the next few days, Padfoot would make life uncomfortable for him. Already, Remus could hear the coldness in his tone and see him whispering asides to James. No matter that the real object of Sirius's anger was Snape, Remus had a feeling that he too would be punished.

It occurred to him that Sirius might yet transform and join him at the Shack but he dismissed the thought immediately. Sirius had given his word as a Gryffindor, and however galling he might find it to stay away from the Willow, Remus felt confident he would not break that.

Back in the Common Room, Sirius remained sulking in the armchair, while Peter tried in vain to cheer him up.

"Whichever way you look at it, Wormtail," Sirius scowled, " Snape has a lot to answer for."

"Always sneaking after us," Peter agreed, "trying to find out what we're up to. Very interested in Moony's monthly absences of course."

"Mmm," Sirius murmured. He grabbed a poker and started stoking up the fire. The flames lit up his face and made it seem harder than usual: all flippancy had vanished and although Sirius would have been mortified to hear it, he was at that moment the image of his father.

"That Snape," Peter carried on, "such a slimeball. He needs a good lesson."

Sirius started to nod to himself and, emboldened, Peter continued:

"We could charm his Potions book so that all the recipes were mixed up or better still, transfigure the book so that he can't find it..."

He chattered on, outlining further ideas, misreading Sirius's silence as attentiveness. In actual fact, Sirius had stopped listening in detail to Peter some time previously: he was busy thinking about his own plan of retribution.

"...we could plant Dungbombs in Snape's bed..."

"That's it!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting upright.

"The Dungbombs?" Peter looked taken aback then reddened with pleasure. It was rare that one of his suggestions of mischief was accepted. "It's Hogsmeade next weekend. I can go to Zonko's--"

"Forget Zonko's," Sirius said irritably. He leaned forward in the chair, eyes gleaming. "This is what we're going to do."

It was easier than Sirius had thought to find Snape. He came scuttling out of his Advanced Potions tutorial, books under one arm, parchment under the other, then stopped deadwhen he saw Sirius waiting for him in the corridor. Dropping both books and parchment, he started to reach for his wand but Sirius moved forward, his hands outstretched, empty and placating.

"What is it, Black?" Snape's voice was ripe with suspicion. He pressed his back against the classroom door and his eyes darted around the corridor, searching for signs of an ambush.

Moving forward till he was within arm's length of Snape, Sirius gave his best impersonation of a winning smile and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Bit of a cowardly trick you pulled on James, Snivellus."

Snape's fingers tightened on his wand. "He aimed that hex at me. Detention was the least he deserved."

Sirius let the remark go.

"Peter and I have been having an argument, Snape," he began. "We were wondering how brave you really are. I mean, neither of us hasa very high opinion of you, of course, but you know that."

Snape's eyes narrowed as Sirius continued: "We've made a little bet between us as to how far you would go to discover a secret."

"What secret?"

"The truth behind the Whomping Willow. There's a hidden entrance, you see. You push a certain knot on its trunk and the branches freeze and you can enter…." Sirius shrugged. "We've all been in loads of times but Peter and I were wondering if you had the nerve. Personally, I said you wouldn't get past the branches without wetting yourself." The fixed smile reached his eyes and became quite genuine.

Snape bristled with indignation. "I have as much courage as the next wizard!" he spluttered.

"Well, that would be Remus, then," Sirius said softly, waiting for him to take the bait.

"Lupin?"

Sirius was pleased to see bewilderment creeping overSnape's face.

"Go and have a look, Snivellus," he challenged. "If you dare." He turned away from Snape and walked off, hoping that the Slytherin's aroused curiosity would keep him from hurling a curse at his unprotected back.

As he approached the end of the corridor, he stopped and risked a backwards glance. Snape was nowhere to be seen. Running full pelt to one of the top floor windows, he looked down over the surrounding hillside. In the fast-failing dusklight, a black-robed figure was making its way towards the Willow: the angular gait could only belong to Snape. At once, Sirius felt his ire melt away to be replaced with grim satisfaction.

His mood improved further when he arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room to find James sitting in the same armchair he himself had vacated not fifteen minutes earlier, with Peter at his feet.

"Prongs! How come you're here?" Sirius punched his arm with delight and then dropped into the facing chair.

James shrugged in his usual laid-back manner. "You know Flitwick - he hates to give detentions. Always feels guilty about it. I put on a sad and sorry look and he lasted about half an hour before he melted and sent me away. Of course, getting top marks for the last essay he set may have had something to do with it." He looked around casually to check there were no eavesdroppers, then in a low voice said: "Bad luck for old Moony, though. The first time we haven't been with him since - well, since we could. How did he take it?"

"He was great about it, wasn't he, Sirius?" Peter volunteered. "I mean he looked disappointed but you know how he is…"

"Yeah, stoic." Sirius supplied.

"That's it, stoic!" Peter nodded vehemently. Sirius and James exchanged amused glances, both convinced that Peter had never heard of the word before but that he would look it up and then proceed to drop it into everyday conversation over the next few weeks. It was a habit of his and sometimes to divert themselves, they would dangle words on purpose, ignoring Remus shaking his head at them, then count the number of times they heard Peter use them.

"Blast Snape," James said with feeling. "If it wasn't for him, we'd be out Marauding. Moony could do with our company too," he added as an afterthought, "to keep the wolf at bay." He looked sideways at Sirius. "Come on, Padfoot, spill."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and tried to looked innocent.

"You've had about an hour to dream up a suitable revenge for Snivellus. Out with it."

"Thought it up?" Peter squeaked. "It's already underway!"

He was silenced by an annoyed look from Sirius who had wanted to build up the suspense further.

Seeing James's quizzical stare, Sirius gave in and leaned forward conspiratorially: James did the same. "I've given him the biggest fright of his life," Sirius grinned. "I told him how to get underthe Whomping Willow!"

The look of eager anticipation drained from James's face. "You told Snape…" he shook his head as if he had not heard correctly. "He's in the tunnel…?"

"How far do you think he'll get, Prongs?" Peter chortled. "I reckon he won't get further than halfway before-"

"Shut up, Peter!" James's tone was one of barely controlled anger. He stared at Sirius again, looking for signs that his friend was having him on. The way Sirius suddenly shifted his gaze convinced James he was sincere.

"Oh, Sirius, what have you done?" he breathed.

Sirius fidgeted in the chair. "It's just to give Snape a scare," he said by way of excuse. "He'll turn back long before…"

"Suppose he doesn't? Suppose he reaches the end of the tunnel?"

"I wouldn't have thought Snivellus mattered to you so much!" Sirius went on the offensive.

James took a deep breath, fighting to control his temper. "How can you be so obtuse? You're right, myself, I wouldn't grieve if Snape met his end down there tonight but somehow I don't think Remus would ever get over it."

Sirius sat like stone in guilty horror. He had been so eager to get back at Snape, he hadn't even considered Remus.

"Maybe he didn't go into the tunnel at all - I mean we don't know for certain," Peter gabbled, trying to defuse the sudden tension.

James shot him a withering look. "Snape pass up an opportunity like this? Not likely!"

Sirius's face betrayed him. "What is it?" James snapped.

"He's in there," Sirius said in a low voice. "I saw him heading down the hill."

James stood up. "I'm going to get him out!"

Sirius rose also. "I'm coming with you. It's my mess - I need to clear it up."

"But you promised Remus you wouldn't go in the tunnel," Peter said. "I promised too," he added hurriedly.

"No," James said firmly, as if Peter hadn't spoken. "I can move faster under the Invisibility Cloak on my own. Besides, if Snape's hiding in there it will be as much as I can do to persuade him to show himself to me. If he sees both of us, he'll never come out."

He turned to the window. The full moon shone clear in the night sky. He turned back to Sirius whose face was ashen. "Consequences, Sirius, you never think about the damn consequences."

Fortunately for James, the journey to the Willow was uneventful. The night was cloudless and James thought the moonlit tree looked as foreboding as it was supposed to: how long had Snape stood there out of reach of the branches before plucking up the courage to enter? Ignoring the thrashing limbs, James shrugged off the Invisibility Cloak, grabbed a long stick, pushed the knot and slipped in between the roots.

Inside, it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. Normally, he had transformed into Prongs at this stage, carefully following Wormtail and Padfoot along the narrow passage. He had considered turning into the stag tonight but had decided against it. Sounds of a deer galloping down the tunnel behind him would surely push Snape on toward the Shrieking Shack.

"Severus?" he called out, his enemy's true name sounding strange on his tongue. "Severus, it's James." There was no answer, not that he had really expected one. Snape was not going to come out easily.

"_Lumos."_ His wand tip flared. He started to jog quickly up the tunnel, careful to avoid the tree roots strewn across his path. The route had been designed to be as awkward and narrow as possible for a reason: werewolves would not go willingly into confined spaces. Once he was in the Shrieking Shack and transformed, it was only with his friends' help that Remus had been able to convince his other self that freedom lay at the end.

James tried to imagine how Snape was finding the tunnel. It was, as Peter had remarked after their first ever venture into it, "bloody frightening". Any other Hogwarts student might have turned back, James thought, but Snape's curiosity was legendary. Especially when the prize for negotiating this eerie obstacle course was the truth about Lupin. Suddenly, a muffled howl filled the air. James ran.

Further down the tunnel, the howl was louder and less muffled. Heart beating wildly, Snape pressed his body up against the cold, earth wall and swallowed hard. It had sounded like…he shook his head. There was no way Hogwarts would tolerate a Dark Creature living so close to the students. He peered ahead but could see nothing but gloom. There was no telling how much further the tunnel went. He swallowed again and drew in a deep breath to steady himself. He contemplated retreat back to the safety of the Slytherin dormitory but just as quickly dismissed it. Part of him suspected that Black had set him up somehow. Yes, he decided, it was quite possible that this was all one scary joke and that the Gryffindors were back at the Willow entrance, laughing and waiting for him to come running out. He refused to give them the satisfaction.

In any case, Lupin was surely somewhere up ahead of him. Snape had seen him escorted to the Whomping Willow by Madam Pomfrey (a puzzle in itself); had watched him press the knot on the tree; had seen him enter this tunnel. He was certain he had not doubled back. He licked his lips and pressed on, lit wand held out in front of him. The unearthly howl came again, louder this time and definitely closer. Snape froze once more. He squinted. There seemed to be a light at the end of the darkness. He edged a little further forward until he could make out a doorway. It appeared to lead into a room or a hall. Was this where Lupin was hiding? There was a long continuous howl accompanied by thumps and bumps as if someone or something were hurling themselves at walls and floors.

Every wizarding instinct kept Snape away from the entrance. He could almost smell the danger. "Lupin?" he called out. "You may as well come out. I'm not setting foot in there, so whatever mischief you and Black and the others are planning, you can forget it. Lupin?"

The howling broke off and Snape started to back away down the tunnel. There was a sound like slippered footsteps running down a staircase - _not footsteps_, Snape thought, _more like paws…a large cat or a…_His eyes opened wide and he forgot how to breathe.

Framed in the doorway was a huge, grey wolf. _Werewolf,_ Snape thought automatically, _look at the shape of the snout and the tufted tail.… _The animal showed its teeth and coiled its body, preparing to pounce._Where was Lupin? _another part of Snape wondered. _Had he already been eaten by this werewolf? This werewolf who was..._

"Lupin…" Snape breathed. At that moment, the werewolf launched itself forward. Snape turned and fled in a blind panic, colliding as he did so with a large tree root in the ceiling. His head shot back and he collapsed to the ground, certain he was about to die. As he fell, he was aware of something leaping over his body towards the wolf and then oblivion claimed him.

As Prongs, James had quickly calculated that he could not afford to be gentle with Remus. The wolf had scented prey and its primal instincts would be screaming through its body. Wherever Remus disappeared to during transformation, his influence would be non-existent compared to the pull of the wild within the beast. Putting his head down, he charged the werewolf, praying that he would get this right: enough force to stop the creature, not enough to maim his friend.

The werewolf had been concentrating on Snape; James's attack caught it off-guard and before it had time to react, it was caught on the stag's antlers and hurled through the air. Its body slammed into the side of the tunnel and it dropped, dazed, onto its paws. Before it could ready itself for a counter-attack, the stag was on it again. This time, the werewolf hit the wall of the Shrieking Shack hard. It slumped to the floor and did not move.

The stagapproached it warily, then spotted blood on its muzzle and saw that one of its forepaws was twisted back at an awkward angle. At once, the stag was gone and, in its place, stood James. He knelt down and stretched out a trembling hand to the animal's neck, sighing with relief when he found a firm pulse. He hesitated about examining the injured paw, not wanting the wolf to wake. Then he told himself not to be so cowardly; after all, this was still Remus. He gingerly ran his hand over the fur, feeling for the bone. A small whimper made him stop but the wolf did not stir. Heart in mouth, he carried on, pressing lightly. To his surprise and relief, the injury did not seem as bad as it had looked.

He gently stroked the wolf's pelt. Until he had met Remus, he had been as guilty as anyone of thinking of werewolves purely as monsters. The fact that he had come to know and like the boy with the wolf buried inside him had forced him to rethink his attitude. "Poor Moony," he whispered. "Life just never gets any easier for you, does it?"

Satisfying himself that Remus would wake up, albeit with a few more bruises than usual, James went back into the tunnel and turned his attention to Snape. As he studied the unconscious Slytherin, James's mouth twisted into a grim line. There would be no silencing Snape, of that he was sure. The story would be all over Hogwarts by lunchtime.

He retrieved Snape's wand from the floor of the tunnel then bent down and caught hold of Snape's robes. His fingers closed around the coarse fabric and he hauled him upright. A flailing arm dislodged his glasses and James swore. He dropped Snape none too gently and replaced them, then reached down and hoisted him across his shoulders, grunting with effort as he did so. Although Snape was by no means heavy, his dead weight made him awkward to handle. The smell of stale sweat overwhelmed him and he gagged. "Do you never take a bath, Snivellus?" he muttered. Struggling with his unwelcome burden, he started back towards the Willow's entrance all the time turning over in his mind how they would ever be able toshut Snape up.

No fail-safe idea had presented itself by the time he had reached the end of the tunnel. He let Snape slip to the floor in a heap so that he could freezethe Willow: only then did he realise the tree was not moving. Sirius! He and Peter must have followed him down!

"Padfoot? Wormtail?" He called as he climbed awkwardly out of the base of the tree, pulling Snape after him.

"Neither, James."

The quiet answer made his heart skip a beat. It was Dumbledore.

"Professor--" he began but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"Poppy." Dumbledore beckoned forwardMadam Pomfrey,who conjured a stretcher and levitated Snape ontoit.

"Professor Dumbledore--" James tried again.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore interrupted, his voice colder than James had ever heard it. "I have two questions and an instruction for you. First, did Severus receive a bite?"

James shook his head and it seemed to him that Dumbledore imperceptibly relaxed.

"And how is Remus?"

"Unconscious," James admitted. Seeing Madam Pomfrey start, he said quickly: "I don't think he's badly hurt. His paw is twisted - I mean his wrist," he corrected himself before adding by way of reassurance: "but I checked his pulse and it's strong."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "In that case, James, you will proceed immediately to your dormitory and you will please inform Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew that I expect to see the three of you in my study at eight o'clocktomorrow morning."

As Madam Pomfrey took her patient off to the hospital wing, James walked with Dumbledore, in silence, up the hill to the castle. Several times, James opened his mouth to begin a conversation but Dumbledore's manner made it clear that he was not in the mood to discuss the matter. As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Dumbledore finally spoke:

"Good night, James, I'll see you in the morning. And Mr Potter…I'm sure I hardly need say that it would be unwise for you or your friends to plan another visit to the Willow tonight."

Sirius and Peter were, of course, waiting for him.

"How did it go?" an anxious Peter wanted to know.

"Did you see Remus?" Sirius asked urgently.

"Upstairs, both of you," James sighed. "I'll tell you everything."


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath

TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES by InFabula

Disclaimer: JK owns all these wonderful characters: I just borrowed them for a bit.

Chapter Two: Aftermath

Remus opened his eyes and tried to ignore the ache all over his body. Every month, his bones and muscles complained about being stretched and unnaturally twisted. He leant on his left arm to help himself up and gave a yelp. He prodded his wrist gingerly and decided that it was a sprain rather than a break. Exploring fingers found dried blood under his nose, and, judging by how tender his left cheek felt, he was certain a large bruise was forming.

For the first time he took in his surroundings and frowned in bewilderment. What was he doing downstairs? Normally, he did not leave the upstairs room. He looked round for clues but found none.

Munching chocolate Madam Pomfrey always provided, he puzzled all the way to the Willow. Had he tried to come back down the tunnel? Remus searched his mind for memories but could only clearly recall his initial transformation. He was still trying to remember when he climbed out of the tree into the crisp morning air and saw Professor McGonagall waiting for him.

"Professor…?" he stared at her.

"Mr Lup- Remus. Are you alright?" She looked rather taken aback by his appearance and he was startled to hear the gentleness in her tone.

He nodded, mystified, and she continued: "You are to accompany me straightaway to see the Headmaster."

To see Dumbledore! "What for? I mean, I normally go straight to Madam Pomfrey. Why does he want to see me?"

"I cannot say," she said, her voice regaining its usual brusqueness. "The Headmaster will explain." She set off at a trot towards the castle and Remus followed at her heels, his mind racing.

The thin, January sunlight reached into the hospital wing and fanned across the bed on which the only patient lay. Severus Snape stared at the ceiling. The pain in his head had subsided to a gentle thrum but even if it had been agony, it would not have taken precedence over the one thought which consumed him: _at last - I've got them. _Potter and Black, his chief tormentors; Pettigrew with his sly digs; and Lupin...mysterious Lupin..._make that monstrous Lupin, _he thought and smiled.

After announcing him, Professor McGonagall left Dumbledore's study and Remus stood bewildered in the doorway.

With a start, he saw his three friends sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk: Peter, whose eyes were puffed and red and who had obviously been crying; Sirius, who, after an initial searching glance in Remus's direction, seemed determined to avoid his gaze and was furiously studying his shoes; and James, who sat looking at Remus, bespectacled eyes full of concern.

Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, his face grave.

"Come and join us, Mr Lupin," Dumbledore invited.

He walked forward, conscious of the eyes of the past Headmasters' portraits following him as he did so, and took a spare seat between James and Sirius, a frown creasing his brow.

"I would like you to recount for me, Mr Lupin, the events of yesterday beginning at about three o'clock in the afternoon."

Alibi! Someone must need an alibi, he thought, and judging by their reactions when he had come in, it was undoubtedly Sirius. _What have you been up to this time, Padfoot?_ he groaned inwardly.

Dumbledore was still waiting. Remus cleared his throat and began.

"I came back from class and sat reading in the common room. Then Worm-then Peter and Sirius came back." He paused briefly. Dumbledore knew that James and the others were aware of his condition; they had had a long chat about it in his first year and Dumbledore had seemed pleased that he had found friends who were not predisposed to judge. Of course, Dumbledore was not aware of Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail, their alter egos. Remus knew he had to be careful.

"Then I went to find Madam Pomfrey," he continued. "She gave me a tonic to drink and took me down to the Willow. I went along the tunnel to the Shack and I- I transformed. Then I woke up this morning. Professor McGonagall was waiting for me and I came here," he finished. He hoped his account struck the right balance of truth: he did not want to mention how angry Sirius had been about James's detention; no doubt he had done something to Snape that had crossed the line. He resisted the urge to shoot a sideways glance at Sirius.

"Mr Lupin, a little more detail if you please."

Remus tried again. "I had my last class of the day, which was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall set us homework. I picked up some books from the library and I sat in a chair in the common room reading them. Peter and Sirius came back about four o'clock. We sat and talked for a while-"

He stopped as Dumbledore held up a hand to interrupt him. "May I enquire as to the topic of discussion?"

For a moment, he considered lying but Dumbledore's blue eyes were holding his in a steely gaze,which promised that if he were caught in a lie, he would regret it. Even so, he would have taken the risk for Sirius and the others but unfortunately, he did not know exactly what to lie about. A sixth sense continued to urge him to protect Sirius.

"Peter told me that James was in detention with Professor Flitwick." That much was true - it had been Peter not Sirius who had told him. "I understood that James would not be there to see me off."

"Did Mr Pettigrew or Mr Black explain why detention had been given?"

Well, Flitwick must have told Dumbledore…"Peter said that James had hexed Professor Flitwick."

"And was the true object of the hex named?"

Here it was. Remus desperately wanted to have five minutes with James and Sirius and Peter so that he could get the story straight but he didn't have that luxury. The best he could hope to do was be vague.

"I think Peter mentioned it was a Slytherin student who had been trying to provoke James."

"Very well." Dumbledore seemed satisfied. "What do you recall about last night?"

Remus frowned. Last night? When he was a wolf? He wracked his brains under the Headmaster's penetrating gaze.

"I don't remember much," he confessed finally, wanting to say something. "Just the moonrise and transforming…" How could he ever forget transforming? "And then…" he concentrated but try as he might, he had no memories: the wolf must have been particularly strong. "And then I remember waking up this morning. Except…I woke up downstairs…I've never done that before. When I came out, Professor McGonagall brought me here. Sir, what is it?"

Dumbledore ignored the question. "Are you hurt, Remus?" he asked in a softer tone.

"Just a sprained wrist and I think I must have hit a wall or something…" Remus's hand flew up to his injured face.

Reaching over the desk with his wand, Dumbledore tapped the injured arm and murmured "_Humera" _which stopped the pain immediately. Then he reached into a drawer and produced a wet flannel which Remus took to clean his face up with: after six years at Hogwarts, none of them found the presence of a wet flannel in a desk drawer remarkable.

Putting the flannel carefully back on the desk, Remus broke the silence. "Sir, what- what is this about?"

The Headmaster sighed, sat down in his chair and let his eyes wander over the four friends before fixing his gaze once more on Remus.

"Last night Madam Pomfrey was crossing the grounds of Hogwarts and observed someone else enter the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow," he said quietly.

Remus leapt out of his seat. "Someone else!" he gasped. "Did they see me- did I-" he broke off, shock filling his face. "I hurt them, didn't I…" he whispered. "Did I bite them? I didn't-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Surely he hadn't killed anyone! Surely he would have remembered that! Remus suddenly looked at his friends. Had it been Peter or Sirius? Had he harmed either of them? He knew he would never be able to forgive himself. He covered his face with his hands and sunk back down into the chair with a low moan.

Unable to restrain themselves any longer despite Dumbledore's warning that they were not to interrupt, both James and Sirius were at his side.

"Remus," Sirius's voice was unusually tight, "I swear you weren't responsible for anything."

"It's all right, Moony, you didn't hurt anyone," James was saying.

Remus looked up at the pair of them. "What happened?"

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "I'm sorry, Remus, for this unexpected summons but I was anxious to establish whether or not you had any part in last night's ill-judged prank. Had that been the case, I would certainly have had to review your future at Hogwarts. Having spoken with you, however, I am confident that you were in no way party to the incident."

He walked to the side of the desk and explained: "After you left for the Willow, it appears Mr Black decided to share the secret of how to enter the tunnel with Mr Snape."

Remus looked dumbstruck as Dumbledore continued: "Mr Snape naturally followed you inside and encountered you at the end of the tunnel. And yes, Remus," he added sadly, "Severus now knows you are a werewolf. What damage you might have inflicted in your other state, we may only guess at. However, James returned early from detention, and recognising the danger Severus would be in, very bravely went after him and rescued him. I think he may be responsible for your injuries though he himself is not certain what spell he cast to defend himself."

He moved to the door. "I am now going to collect Severus. I understand from Madam Pomfrey that he is recovered from an accidental blow to the head. I shall return shortly."

As the door closed behind him, Remus buried his face in his hands once more, his whole body shaking.

Sirius and James exchanged glances then Sirius placed a hand on his arm. "Moony?" he said gently. "Moony, you have no idea how sorry I am. What I did was unforgivable. Remus? Say something, please don't cr-"

Remus's head snapped up and Sirius fell back with astonishment. Peter let out a squeak of surprise. Never, ever had they seen Remus so angry. His face, normally pale with fatigue and exhaustion, was flushed with fury. He threw off Sirius's arm, drew back his fist and punched Sirius hard on the jaw.

"How dare you!" he bellowed, pulling back his fist to hit him again. "I trusted you! What if I'd bitten him! What if I'd murdered him!" He took another swing but James wrapped his arms around his chest to hold him back. "Let me go, Prongs!" He fought James off with the strength of the wolf and launched himself on top of Sirius, raining blows down on his head.

Sirius did not try to defend himself. His face was full of wretched self-blame and it was this which eventually stopped Remus's attack. He sat back on his heels, panting.

Sirius sat up slowly and caught hold of Remus's arm. "Moony, I swear I didn't do this with malice. I just wanted to get back at Snape and I thought he would freak out in the tunnel. I didn't even think about…" He looked up at James. "Prongs was the one. He made me see how dangerously idiotic my behaviour was." He looked back at Remus and his voice cracked with emotion as he blinked back tears. "I know it was…oh, Moony…but I'd die for you, you know I would. I'd die for all of you!"

Remus's face was unreadable. Then he let out a deep, shaky sigh. "Snape of all people…It'll be all over Hogwarts soon enough." He looked at James. "Thank you for saving me," he said simply.

"You mean saving Snape," Peter interjected.

James gave Remus a half-smile of understanding. "I just hoped Prongs wasn't too vicious."

"No, he was fine," Remus assured him. He looked round gloomily. "They won't let me stay."

"It wasn't your fault," Peter sniffed. "You'll be all right…and James will probably get a medal. It's Padfoot and me they'll probably expel."

With perfect timing, the door opened and all of the Marauders sprang round as Snape entered alone. He swept into the room, his eyes full of cold anger. He showed no discomfort in being on his own with the four Gryffindors: instead, his whole demeanour suggested that he knew, for once, they would not dare touch him.

Sirius reacted first. He strode across to Snape, his face showing genuine contrition."Sniv-Severus," he corrected himself, "you've every right to be livid with me about last night, but I promise you, the others didn't know anything about it. I'm the one to blame and…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Snape looked as if he could not quite believe his ears. "Attempted murder…and you say sorry?"

"I didn't mean to- You were supposed to get in the tunnel and be spooked and…It was a joke, just a stupid joke..." he tailed off.

Snape moved past him with supreme scorn. "Had a good laugh, did you? " he asked Peter who wilted away under his vindictive eye. "Yes, I can see this jape was planned and savoured for a long time. I can imagine the hours of hilarity involved."

He gave James a look of pure loathing. "I understand you came in to rescue me. Did you get cold feet, Potter? Decide somewhat reluctantly that my death wouldn't be worth getting expelled?"

He turned to Remus, his lip curled in a sneer of triumph. "The one, tiny gratification I have is that you will be out of this school faster than Potter can fly."

"It wasn't his fault, Snape!" Sirius shouted in exasperation. "I'm the one who should be punished!"

Snape looked across the room at him, a perverse smile lighting up his sallow face. "Don't worry, I'm counting on your expulsion!" he snapped. "But so that you know, I will be thinking of you and Potter and Pettigrew every time I tell someone what it" here, he pointed at a white-faced Remus "really is."

Sirius gave a roar of anger and started towards Snape; James intervened, holding his friend in check.

"Don't make it worse, Padfoot," he said urgently, struggling to hold back an enraged Sirius.

"Just let me wipe that ugly grin from his face--"

A quiet cough made them all turn round. It was Dumbledore.

"Gentlemen," he began, "I hoped that a few minutes in private might clear the air between you a little but I think emotions are running rather high. Please have a seat once more." He pointed his wand at a fifth chair which shot into position beside Peter's.

Contenting himself with a scowl, Sirius sat down and the others followed suit.

"A difficult situation, gentlemen, and a serious one; we are indeed fortunate the results were not more disastrous," Dumbledore said. "What Sirius did was dangerous in the extreme and jeopardised not only a student's life but possibly another student's sanity and freedom. James was perhaps foolish to attempt the rescue alone, but Gryffindors are noted for a certain fearlessness so I cannot say I am surprised. Peter is guilty not of instigation but of concealment. Remus and to a degree, Severus, are the innocent parties."

"To a degree, Headmaster!" Snape looked as though he would explode.

"Severus, you did not have to go into the tunnel at all," Dumbledore said softly. "Now, then. I think that you, Severus, may have learned your lesson as far as curiosity is concerned." He ignored the snort of contempt from Snape and continued: "Peter, I think a week of assisting Mr Filch with his care-taking duties would help you on your way to a clean conscience. Sirius…" his blue eyes fixed on Sirius who held his head high, ready to hear his fate. "Sirius, I am going to ask Severus and Remus what they suggest as fitting chastisement."

"Expulsion!" The word flew out of Snape's mouth and Sirius bit his inner lip. He could imagine his mother's hysterical tirade if he arrived at Grimmauld Place in disgrace.

"Do you concur, Remus?"

Sirius expelled: was that what he wanted? Remus shook his head slowly. Together with James and Peter, he was the best friend he'd ever had. Though that did not mean he was ready to forgive him. "No, Professor, I don't want Sirius to leave Hogwarts. I...I can't think of anything at the moment."

Dumbledore considered for a moment. "Well, Mr Black, two extremes - expulsion or no punishment at all. I think we need to find a middle ground. Your Hogsmeade visitation rights are herebyrevoked for the rest of this school year and you are to spend two weeks in detention with myself. Any further incident of violence or malice directed at Mr Snape or any other student will however result in your immediate suspension from school. Do I make myself clear?"

Sirius nodded. It was more leniency than he had dared hope for. Snape looked as if he had swallowed a toad.

"Is that all-?" he choked.

Sirius shot a cool look in his direction which only made Snape angrier. He sprang to his feet and pointed a finger at Remus: "At least the truth about you will come out!" Sirius's fists clenched around the arms of his chair and he started to rise but a warning hand from Remus kept him seated.

"That reminds me," Dumbledore said mildly. "James needs to be rewarded for his efforts last night."

"I do?" James frowned. He had been caught up in the interchange between Sirius and Snape.

Dumbledore gave him a bright stare with a hint of a twinkle. "Choose your reward wisely, Mr Potter."

Choose wisely? James's frown deepened. What did he want? House points? No. Snape expelled? Too much to hope for and not likely to be granted. He looked at Remus who had remained silent throughout Snape's outbursts. _Moony was the real victim here,_ James thought savagely, _Dumbledore was right. Now everyone would know he was a-_

James gave a gasp.

"Professor, I know what I'd like as my reward. I'd like Severus not to tell anyone about Remus's secret."

"NO!" Snape yelled, banging a fist on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore gave James a small smile of approval. "Severus, believe me when I say that if I thought Remus had had any hand in the affairs of last night, I would seriously be considering removing him from Hogwarts. As it is, I am extremely loath that he should be forced to leave the school through no fault of his own. I therefore require you to swear on your honour that you will not tell anyone here that Remus is a werewolf."

"I won't!" Snape was apoplectic with rage, his lank hair quivering to its very tips with indignation. "He's a danger to everyone! They deserve to know!"

"I reserve the right to keep this particular truth from the students, Severus. As Headmaster that is my privilege."

Snape shot a look of fierce disdain in Remus's direction and folded his arms mutinously. "And if I say no?"

"If you wish to continue to study here, you will agree." Dumbledore's stern tone brooked no argument.

James found himself holding his breath. He could see Peter, wide-eyed and waiting for Snape's answer; Sirius was looking at the floor once more though his white knuckles betrayed his anxiety. Remus would not look at Snape either: he was staring straight over Dumbledore's right shoulder.

James turned his attention back to Snape who had the appearance of someone who had unwrapped a host of Christmas presents only to find empty boxes. He was obviously struggling with the idea that his dreams of vengeance had vanished. "Very well," he hissed at last, his eyes dancing with disappointed fury, "I swear."

"Then, gentlemen, you may go." Dumbledore dismissed them.

Snape left at top speed: the Marauders filed out slowly. They walked back to the dormitory in silence: the divide between Remus and Sirius growing with each empty moment that passed. Sirius just waited, wanting to know whether everything would ever be the same again. Finally, as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Remus made up his mind.

"If you ever betray me again, Sirius, don't bother hanging round to apologise," he warned and stretched out a hand.

Sirius nodded vehemently and seized the hand offered, not trusting himself to speak.


	3. Chapter 3 Out for Blood

Chapter Three: Out for Blood

Disclaimer: JK owns all these wonderful characters: I just borrowed them for a bit.

For the first week or so, nothing much changed. Peter completed his detention with Filch, complaining that he had been made to do the work of a house-elf. Sirius disappeared each evening to Dumbledore's study for his punishment and returned, white-lipped and refusing to talk about it.

"Do you think he's been whipped?" Peter whispered to James.

James shook his head. He had seen Sirius give Remus looks of pure guilt and felt sure that Dumbledore's punishment was more to do with making Sirius face up to the results of his actions, probably for the first time in his life.

Snape and the Marauders continued to shoot each other baleful looks from afar but as that was nothing new, no one else took any notice. Remus had implored James and the others not to aggravate Snape and, sensitive to their friend's wishes, they had agreed.

As a result, confrontation was avoided and as an extra precaution, Sirius insisted that Remus be accompanied by James, Peter or himself anytime it was likely that he might encounter Snape on his own.

"I just don't trust him, Moony, and I don't want you hurt any more than you have been." A flicker of regret crossed Sirius's face and Remus knew he was continuing to blame himself.

It was ten days after the incident when the bodyguard system broke down. Remus and Peter had left Charms and were on their way to Arithmancy when Remus checked his books and frowned.

"I knew I'd forgotten something. Go on, Peter, I won't be a minute."

He retraced his steps to their last classroom and was halfway inside the empty room before he realised it was not actually empty after all. Someone was sitting at a desk, having arrived early for the next lesson. Remus realised who it was and froze.

Snape was bent over a piece of parchment, laboriously copying out notes from a textbook in his tiny, crabbed handwriting. He showed no sign that he had seen Remus's entrance and for a brief moment, Remus considered creeping over to collect his book and then creeping out again without disturbing him. Then he told himself he was being ridiculous. He would have to face Snape at some time.

He walked over and stood hesitantly in front of him. Snape did not look up.

"Severus…?" Remus's voice sounded quavery even to him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Severus, I want to say how sorry I am about what happened. I know Sirius didn't think of the danger – well, he just didn't think…I can't even say I wouldn't have hurt you," he admitted, "and that's-that's…" He broke off as Snape seemed determined to ignore him.

As he moved to leave, Snape spoke.

"Do I take it that was some sort of apology?" he asked softly, his tone neutral, his eyes still on his work.

Remus swallowed and gave a nod. At least he was talking to him.

Snape turned a look of purest glittering venom on him. "Keep it. I don't want anything from you. Freak."

Remus flinched at the word, and six years of self-confidence built up at Hogwarts ebbed away in an instant. Suddenly, he was eight years old again, surrounded by a ring of hostile children who were taking it in turn to call him names. He had stood there white-faced in silence: only when the first stone was thrown had he thought to run.

Snape continued: "I don't know what Hogwarts is coming to. I thought it was bad enough that they let in Mudbloods like Evans but I never in my wildest dreams expected to attend school alongside vermin like you. You should have been put down ages ago."

Sharp pain iced its way through Remus's chest as he listened to the vitriol in the other boy's voice. It was one of his nightmares coming true. He realised he was digging his nails into his palms and made a conscious effort to unclench his fists. Still Snape did not stop.

Getting to his feet, he advanced on Remus who backed away until he reached a wall and could back no further.

"I only expected to read about you in a textbook," he spat. "I didn't expect to be living under the same roof as you."

From somewhere, Remus found his voice. "Please, Severus," he said, hating himself for the pleading way the words emerged, "we've got another two years together at Hogwarts. Can't we just-"

"Get along?" Snape's thin lips crooked into a semblance of a smile. "I don't think so."

He walked back to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"As far as I'm concerned, half-breed, you have only one use." He handed the parchment to Remus. "Read it. Aloud."

Remus looked down at the handwritten words. It appeared to be a potion recipe. He glanced back at Snape who simply said "I'm waiting."

"Two heads of hellebore," Remus began, unsure where this was heading, "four heads of foxglove…" He stopped as his eyes ran over the next words. He looked up at Snape in horror. He couldn't mean…surely he didn't expect…

"Be back here at six, " was all the other boy said. He took the parchment back again and turned to his desk as if he had just concluded a business transaction.

"No." Remus shook his head vehemently.

Snape gave a mock-sigh as if he had been expecting resistance. "If you don't I may be forced to tell-"

"You can't tell anyone!" Remus snapped, anger finally taking hold of him. "You've sworn to Dumbledore you wouldn't!"

"About you?" Snape gave a dismissive wave. "I'm talking about how to gain entrance into the Whomping Willow. I'm certain there'll be quite a few interested parties. I'll probably let something slip a week on Wednesday - that's the next full moon, isn't it?"

As colour drained from Remus's face, he continued. "After all, I'm hardly the first person they'll think of to blame, am I?"

Sirius! Remus made a small choking noise lost as the door was flung open and the rest of Snape's class entered.

"Yours, I believe." Snape presented him with his missing textbook. "Now run along, you're late for Arithmancy. I'll see you later."

Remus's fingers closed around the book and he left the room in a daze. He needed time to think. Without consciously choosing the route his feet followed, he found himself in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Persephone," he whispered and climbed up into the empty dormitory, still stunned.

He sat down heavily on his bed. He had warned the others that Snape was clever, that they should be careful around him, but they had not listened. And now…he exhaled slowly as he examined his options. For a start, he could not tell Sirius. In his current over-protective mood, anxious to make amends, he would probably crucify Snape. Peter would be sympathetic but absolutely no help. That left James. Remus turned it over in his mind, playing out the scene. However many times he went over it, he still ended up with Snape badly injured and James expelled.

He toyed with the idea of going to Dumbledore or McGonagall but just as quickly dismissed it. Apart from the fact that tale-telling was firmly marked as a Slytherin trait, he knew it would be Snape's word against his. He had no proof.

There was nothing for it. He would have to go through with it. He did not doubt for one moment that Snape would not make good on his promise otherwise. He closed his eyes. All he could hope for was that it was a one-off.

When Peter arrived back from class, he pleaded illness as a reason for his absence. "I'm feeling a bit better now, though" he lied. "I think I'll take a walk."

"I'll come with you." Peter made to put his books down. "You know what Sirius said."

"I'll be fine," Remus said hastily. "I won't go far, I just want to stretch my legs. I'll be back in ten minutes or so."

And with that he hurried out.

Snape was alone in the classroom, sat at the same desk Remus had found him at earlier in the day. He looked up as Remus entered and held out a hand.

Wordlessly, Remus handed over a small glass flask. Snape held it up to the light, apparently satisfied.

As Remus turned to leave, Snape spoke. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

Remus stared at him confused. Snape's gaze was still on the flask.

"What is?"

Snape gave him a thin-lipped smile. "It looks almost human."

Words failing him, Remus stumbled backwards out of the room and fled.

When Snape asked him again, he tried once more to refuse.

Snape spoke slowly as if to a small child. "If you don't, filth, I will tell Sirius and the others about what you've already given me. In fact, I'll show them. I have no doubt afterwards I'll be in a little pain but I will be comforted by the fact that Hogwarts will throw them out."

"No," Remus whispered.

"Just read this parchment. Aloud." was all Snape said.

Days and weeks passed. Remus became listless, withdrawn, monosyllabic. The change in his behaviour did not go unnoticed. Whenever James or Sirius or Peter tried to question him, he became defensive, snapping at their concern.

"He's getting worse," James said grimly as he and Sirius sat alone in the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius nodded agreement. "It was bad enough last full moon when he didn't want us around…although I kind of understood why…" Sirius had remained silent as James and Peter pressed Remus for reasons why the four Marauders could not ride out: punishment, he had decided, punishment for the reckless way he himself had endangered Remus at the last moon rising.

"Moony's behind in class, too," James confided. "I overheard McGonagall talking to Flitwick today about him. He's slipped to the bottom or near bottom in every subject."

Sirius frowned. Although Remus did not have the easy brilliance of James or himself who just had to look at a book to remember it, he was by far the most studious amongst them, soaking up knowledge for its own sake. As a result, he was always in the top handful of students.

"Do you think- somehow- Snape's got to him?" he asked reluctantly.

"If he has, I don't see how," James shot back. "He's either in class or he's here or he's with us. Let's wait till Peter's back and we'll get to the bottom of this."

The three of them found Remus lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Moony," James began. "I've got a question for you."

Life flickered into Remus's face. He sat up and tried to look interested.

"What's the difference between you and someone carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders?"

"Nothing," Peter chipped in.

"We want to help," Sirius said gently, putting a hand on Remus's shoulder.

Remus pulled away. "I don't need help."

"Moony, what is wrong with you?" James asked. "Come on, you can tell us."

He covered his face with his hands and felt Peter tugging at his sleeve.

"Is- is it a werewolf thing, Moony?" Peter whispered.

He grabbed at the lifeline with both hands. "That's it. That's exactly it. It's a werewolf thing," he agreed. He proceeded to elaborate, spinning a story he hoped would satisfy his friends. "The wolf's just too strong at the moment. I'm sorry. It's taking all my strength to fight him."

"Does Madam Pomfrey know?" The question came from Sirius.

"She can't help. No one can," he emphasised the point. "This is something I have to work through for myself. And tonight, I need to transform alone. I'm sorry, maybe next month."

Remus stood up and left the room to make his way to the hospital wing.

Sirius's eyes met James's and he knew Prongs was thinking the same. It was plausible, it might even be true, but neither of them were remotely convinced.

"What can we do?" Sirius balled his hands into fists at the futility of it all.

"Watch him, Padfoot, watch him more closely than ever," James said with determination. "We're missing something we shouldn't be missing."

Remus rejoined them late the next day, pale and drained. Sirius did his best to try and decide whether he was worse than normal: if he were honest, he would not have thought Remus could have gotten any paler.

To James's eye, Remus was going through the motions, doing just enough in class to escape attention from the professors although in Transfiguration, he saw McGonagall looking at him with concern on more than one occasion.

The three of them took it in turn to mark Remus's footsteps. "Where is he now?" was the first question each asked another when they met. Throughout, the source of Remus's troubles remained an enigma.

It was Sirius who finally cracked it. He was sitting with James in the quad pretending to read a book on Charms but in fact flirting from a distance with a pretty Ravenclaw. James was stretched out in the sun, eyes closed, thinking about a pair of green eyes. He was awakened from his daydream by a punch in his side.

"What is it, Padfoot?"

"Where's Moony supposed to be?" There was quiet urgency in Sirius's voice.

"Herbology tutorial," James quoted from the timetable they had all memorised.

"I thought so. If he's supposed to be with Sprout, why is she escorting a group of first year Slytherins in the direction of the potting sheds?"

James sat upright. "Are you sure?" He followed Sirius's pointing finger.

Sirius got to his feet. "Whatever it is, it's happening right now!" he exclaimed. "We need to find him!"

They hared back into the main part of the school and ran into Peter.

"Moony!" Peter squeaked. "He's-I've seen-"

"Where is he?" James and Sirius asked in unison.

Peter pointed into the general crowd of students and there he was. He was walking, unsteady on his feet, down towards some lesser used classrooms. As they followed, Remus did not look round once. They saw him hesitate in front of a door then draw a deep, ragged breath before entering.

The other three paused in front of a window and peered in.

"Look…" James said softly.

"Snape! I knew it!" Sirius growled. He started towards the door but James pulled him back.

"We need to know what's going on!" He drew his wand, touched the window pane and said _"Audiente!"_

Suddenly they could hear every word with perfect clarity.

Remus was leaning somewhat shakily against a desk, an extremely pale imitation of his usual self.

Snape was on his feet and addressing him:

"I do hope you're not finding these little meetings too…freak-went," he stressed the first syllable and the three onlookers saw the reflexive flinch Remus made.

"I can't-, Severus, I can't-" Remus began.

"Tiring you out, is it? Funny, I'd have thought a wolf had more stamina." He produced a scrap of parchment. "Read it. Aloud."

Part of Remus wanted to rebel. In a detached manner, he recognised the ritual of reading the recipe out loud as a necessary component of Snape's humiliation of him; by complying, he was agreeing that he was less than a wizard, less than human, merely an ingredient. But he was tired, more tired than he had ever been or ever thought he could be and the easier option was to do what Snape wanted.

"A pinch of hemlock," he sighed. "A twist of nightshade. Two heads of lilac." He paused.

"Go on."

"Two cups of werewolf blood," Remus finished wearily.

Sirius, James and Peter stood thunderstruck.

"Of course!" James smacked himself on the forehead. "No wonder Moony's been looking so abysmal."

"Can we interrupt this little meeting now?" Sirius's voice was dangerously calm.

James caught him by the shoulders and saw the insane rage in his eyes. "Careful, Padfoot," he cautioned. "I'm angry too, so angry I could cheerfully kill Snape and face Azkaban with a clear conscience. But that's not going to help Moony."

Sirius's madness dissipated a little. A gasp from Peter made them both turn back to the window. Remus had his right sleeve rolled up, a knife in his left hand.

"Wormtail," James said urgently, "go and find Dumbledore now!"

Peter nodded and disappeared.

"Hurry up, half-breed," Snape snapped. "Unless you'd rather I did it…"

It was the shudder Remus gave at this remark that provided the cue for James and Sirius to burst into the room, wands drawn.

Snape got his fingertips to his wand but James bellowed _"Expelliarmus!"_ and it flew harmlessly out of reach.

Remus leapt to his feet with more energy than either Sirius or James had seen from him in ages. He threw himself at Sirius, desperately trying to hold him back.

"Don't hex him, Sirius, please!" Remus begged.

Still intent on Snape, Sirius took hold of his friend intending to push him gently to one side but when Remus let out a yelp, he looked at him for the first time. Intuition seizing him, he pushed up both of Remus's sleeves. "James," he said softly. "Look at this."

Still covering Snape with his wand, James looked. Remus's arms were covered in marks from previous donations to Snape. James let out a low whistle. ""Why didn't you tell us, Moony? How long has this been going on?"

"Since January." Snape supplied the answer. "I thought it was about time the werewolf stopped pretending he was human and started being useful. I've been laying in stocks."

"Don't!" Remus could almost smell Sirius's rage building. "It's what he wants!" As Sirius fought to have a clear shot at Snape, Remus turned to James in despair. "Prongs, please!" The room started to whirl and Remus would have fallen to the ground had Sirius not caught him.

He heard James say: "You're a particularly nasty insect, Snape. Remus didn't even know what was happening that night. This isn't about revenge, it's about power. And it ends now." Then the remnants of his strength left him and he knew no more.

Eventually he started to swim in and out of consciousness. For some reason, he could not open his eyes, they just seemed too heavy, but his ears picked up stray pieces of conversation.

He recognised the voices - Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall. He must be in bed in the hospital wing.

"He told me those wounds were made by the wolf…"

"Don't blame yourself, Poppy," Dumbledore comforted her. "It was a credible reason."

"All that blood," McGonagall wondered aloud. "Whatever did he want with it, Albus?"

"A number of possibilities." He paused. "I cannot overlook the fact that the blood of a Dark Creature is used as a base for many Dark Magic potions…"

The voices faded away. The next thing Remus heard was:

"…murder. It could be construed thus…"

"Surely the boy couldn't have meant it, Headmaster?"

"He had provocation, Poppy, let's not forget that."

Murder…Snape was dead! Remus's brain seemed like it would burst. He tried to open his eyes, to make his mouth obey him but his jaw seemed locked tight and his eyelids nailed shut. Who had killed Snape? Sirius or James… His mind ran through a myriad of possibilities, none of them pleasant, before plunging him once more into nothingness and new nightmares.

The next thing he was aware of was bright sunshine beaming in through the window. He sat up, blinking and looked around him.

"Remus, you're back with us." Madam Pomfrey looked delighted. "How are you feeling?"

"OK…thirsty," he admitted.

She poured him a glass of water and plumped up his pillows. "You gave us quite a fright, Remus. No, don't try to get up just yet, you need to rest. And the Headmaster asked to be contacted the second you came round."

She disappeared into her office. Remus heard her say "Professor Dumbledore" and throw Summoning powder on to the fire.

The briefest of moments later, Dumbledore stepped out of the office and straight to Remus's bedside. Remus felt an overwhelming sense of security in the sight of the Headmaster perched on the end of his bed.

"You've been very ill, Remus," he began, "in fact, you've been lost in a fever for nearly three days. But Madam Pomfrey assures me that you will make a full recovery. What do you remember?"

Remember…? Sirius! James! "Who killed Snape?" he cried.

"Nobody," Dumbledore looked surprised then composed himself. "Severus is alive and well. Let me explain what happened. I arrived with Peter shortly after you collapsed in the classroom; Sirius was alone with you. He and Peter accompanied you here where Madam Pomfrey declared your condition serious and the two of them explained what had been going on. Why did you let Severus do this to you?"

"He…he said he would tell someone else about the Willow and that Sirius would get the blame." The words tumbled out in a rush no longer hampered by the effort of concealment.

"Ah," Dumbledore gave a nod as if he had suspected something along those lines.

"But, Professor, what happened to Sna- to Severus? Was he injured?"

"He was unharmed when James made him bring the blood he had collected from you to me. James and the others have left it to me to punish Severus. You should also know that I have absolutely forbidden him to discuss your condition or anything related to it with anyone. I promise you your secret will be safe."

Remus gave an inward sigh of relief then frowned.

"But I heard you talk about murder…"

"Your murder, Remus, " Dumbledore said quietly. "You've been suffering from a very specific type of blood poisoning. According to Madam Pomfrey, at some point during the last two weeks or so, you've been exposed to very faint traces of Wolfsbane and silver."

Wolfsbane and silver...he frowned. And then he remembered.

_It had been a few days before the full moon. _

For once, Snape had been late.

He'd just made his mind up to leave when the door to the classroom was thrown open.

"Going somewhere?" Snape snapped as he deposited his Advanced Potions books heavily on a desk.

He'd sat down again, shaking his head.

"Good." He didn't understand the anger in Snape's voice. It couldn't be because of him, could it? Something else must have happened...

"Are you listening to me?" Snape's face was inches away from his own. In his eyes, there was vivid fury and hatred. With difficulty, he fought the urge to look away.

"Yes," he answered.

Snape produced the piece of parchment. "Read this. Aloud."

Dull of heart, he did so. Then he stood up but Snape had barred his path.

"Do you know how I've spent the last hour? Hearing about how werewolves are poor, misunderstood creatures who just can't help themselves. How they never asked for their condition-" he broke off and gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Condition, indeed! As if it were an illness!"

"But it is_ like that!" He couldn't help himself. "I didn't want this, Severus! It wasn't--" _

"Quiet!" Snape slammed a fist down on the desk and he jumped. "I've spent my tutorial learning how to eradicate your kind. Werewolves are filthy vermin. Like rats, they spread disease. It is their nature to attack, to bite, to kill, to reproduce by infecting others with their foulness. There is nothing noble about them. I said as much to Miranda--" he broke off suddenly.

Miranda Parnival. Ravenclaw. Pretty, intelligent and popular. Also studying Advanced Potions. In a flash, he realised the unrequited truth and the reason for the anger and just as quickly realised he could not voice it. Snape's eyes were already narrowed in suspicion, wondering if he had said too much. He kept his expression blank and Snape straightened up, apparently satisfied.

"I'm not in the mood to wait."

He looked down at Snape's outstretched hand and saw the knife.

Snape must have seen the shock on his face.

"Hurry up, freak. I don't intend to miss dinner because of you."

And he'd taken the blade and used it.

Dumbledore listened to an edited version of the story.

"If the knife were not sterilised, that explains it. Severus's Advanced Potions syllabus includes the preparation of potions used to defend oneself against Dark Creatures. Madam Pomfrey diagnosed this just in time for, without treatment, it is probable you would have died. As it is…well, I need to ask you a question. Do you think Severus intended to kill you?"

He thought for a moment, trying to consider the possibility objectively. Snape had been malicious, cruel and spiteful: but murderous?

"No," he said finally. "I think all this happened because he was hurt and just wanted to hit back. I don't think he meant for me to die. "

"Very well," Dumbledore stood up. "I don't wish to tire you out but if Madam Pomfrey will allow, I think you probably have some visitors who are rather anxious to see you. And I have an appointment with Mr Snape." He walked to the main door and opened it: James and Peter practically fell into the room.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore acknowledged with a twinkle in his eye and left.

Remus sat up in bed, his face filled with pleasure.

"How're you feeling, Moony?" Peter asked, handing over the large bag of Chocolate Frogs he had been carrying, helping himself to one as he did so.

"Better, a lot better." He glanced over at Madam Pomfrey who was busying herself at the other end of the ward and asked in a low voice: "James, what about Snape?"

"Bloody little vampire!" James snorted venomously. He saw the anxiety in Remus's eyes and controlled himself. "Look, Moony, I don't know when or how he got to you. I couldn't understand why you wouldn't tell us what was going on but when we were in that classroom, it came to me that somehow Snivellus was holding our friendship to ransom. He probably said if you told us, we'd attack him and then we'd be expelled. I'm right, aren't I?"

Unable to speak, Remus just nodded.

"I thought so. Anyway, once I'd figured that out, I knew the last thing we should do was play into his hands." James smiled and absent-mindedly reached for a Frog. "Padfoot took a bit of convincing. He was all for cutting Snape open and draining his blood."

Sirius! Where was he? For the first time, Remus noticed his absence. He opened his mouth to ask the question but James was continuing with his story.

"I told Padfoot to look after you. I'd sent Peter to find Dumbledore already. Then I used my wand to tie Snape up - well, left his legs free - I wasn't going to make a habit of carrying him - and marched him off to where he'd hidden the blood." He paused and gave Remus a thoughtful look. "Moony, you are a prize idiot sometimes. I don't know, with you being so ridiculously noble and Padfoot just being so ridiculous, I've got my work cut out, I can see." He turned to Peter affectionately. "What about you, Wormtail? Planning to make my life hell as well?"

"James, where is-" Remus began but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"Visiting time's over, boys," she announced. "Remus needs his rest. He should be back with you this evening though."

"See you later, Moony." Peter said, pinching one of the Frogs.

"Later," James promised, pinching another, and they were gone.

He lay back on his pillows, allowing Madam Pomfrey to administer a draught of Strengthening Tonic. Where was Sirius?

It was some time after six when Remus returned to the Gryffindor dormitory. He knew the majority of students would be at dinner and he wanted to slip back into student-life unnoticed. The common room was deserted apart from a solitary figure by the window. It was Sirius.

"Padfoot…?"

Sirius sprang round and moved to greet Remus then stopped awkwardly. "Moony," he said, his voice tight, "it's good to have you back."

Remus cocked his head on one side, puzzled. What was wrong with him? He walked forward and laid a hand on his arm. "Padfoot, what is it?"

He did not answer for a minute then said in a low voice: "I'll understand if you don't…if you decide you'd rather…I mean, I know it's down to me…it'd be perfectly reasonable for you to -ow!"

Remus had punched him on the shoulder in mock-exasperation. "Will you for once try to make some sense?"

Sirius swallowed. "It's my fault Snape found out about you and I'm to blame for this- this-" he controlled himself with difficulty, "for what you've just gone through." He looked Remus directly in the eyes. "I promise you I never meant to hurt you, Moony. I'll understand if you don't want me as a friend anymore."

So that was it. He had not come to see him with the others because he had not been sure of his reception. Remus gave him a searching glance and accurately read the torment and guilt bottled up inside him. Then he looked inside himself and knew that he had already forgiven Sirius without realising it.

He held out the bag of Chocolate Frogs. "There's only a few left, I'm afraid. James and Peter helped me out with them."

Undisguised hope flooded across Sirius's face and he reached in the bag for a Frog.

"Where are the others?" Remus wanted to know.

"In the dorm."

"Well, what are we waiting here for?" Remus asked briskly. "Haven't the four Marauders got some mischief and mayhem to plan?"

Sirius broke into a wide grin and the pair of them raced upstairs.


End file.
